


Spiral Hill

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: A Nightmare Before Christmas inspired fic.“Will you meet me on the hill tonight?” Eddie nervously asked. “After the celebration is over?”





	Spiral Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea while watching Nightmare and decided to write it. It was written quick, so apologizes if it's not great.

Richie walked around Halloweentown, it was still early and the sun had not yet set, so he wasn’t expecting to see two familiar umbrellas in the crowd of people putting the finishing touches on the Halloween decorations for that night’s celebration. He made his way over to the duo, tapping the shorter one on the shoulder. 

The vampire turned around, grinning widely and showing off his fangs as he looked up at the werewolf. “Rich! There you are!”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you yet.”

“Stan and I grew restless so we left,” Eddie replied, stepping closer to Richie, careful to keep the umbrella high so he wouldn’t burn in the sun. “I was actually looking for you.”

“Aww, you were?”

Eddie nodded and it was then that Stan gave a little cough. “I’m going to look for Mike, if you’re good, Eddie.”

Eddie smiled at Stan. “Alright, I’ll see you later tonight!” Stan waved at them both before disappearing into the crowd, leaving him and Richie alone. Eddie seemed nervous for a moment before gesturing in the direction of the graveyard. “Take a walk with me?”

Richie nodded and the two started to walk. He felt nervous, more so than normal. The two of them had grown closer over the years and the lines between friendship and something more were beginning to blur. He kept glancing at Eddie as they walked and shoved his shaking hands in his pockets. 

The gates opened as they approached and Eddie walked in, finding a shady spot where he could put down his umbrella and sit down, leaning against a tombstone. Richie sat next to him and Eddie plucked a bit of nightshade that was growing by, placing it behind Richie’s ear and smiling. Richie felt himself begin to flush and look away, mumbling a, “Thanks.”

Eddie chuckled softly and leaned against him, placing a hand on Richie’s thigh. “You ready for tonight?”

Richie nodded. “I’m always ready for Halloween,” He said, slinging an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “And the chance to spend time with my best friends.”

Eddie pulled away suddenly, leaning forward and looking down at the ground. “Rich?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you meet me on the hill tonight?” Eddie nervously asked. “After the celebration is over?”

“I thought we were all going to the old Oogie Boogie place?”

“We’ll meet them there, but there’s something I want to do first,” Eddie replied, finally looking over at Richie. “Will you find me after? Please?”

Richie nodded. “Of course.”

Eddie jumped up and grabbed his umbrella, looking down at Richie. “I should go. If I’m not back by the time she wakes up, she’ll throw me in the sun to bake.”

Richie stood up as well. “Let me walk you home.”

Eddie looked at him for a moment before nodding and they headed back to the vampire’s lair. Once there, they stood there looking at each other, neither of them ready to part just yet. In a surprise move, Eddie grabbed the front of Richie’s torn shirt and pulled him down, pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s cheek. Richie stood there frozen for a long moment, staring at Eddie. Eddie didn’t look at him, instead, he was pushing open the door and walking inside. “I’ll see you tonight, Richie.”

Richie walked away, feeling a little dazed, touching the spot on his cheek where Eddie’s lips had been. He nearly ran into Ben as he made his way back home, not having been paying attention. “Richie, are you alright?”

Richie looked at the mummy and nodded, noting the bucket full of nightshade in his hands. “What’s that for?”

“Beverly’s going to sneak it into her father’s food so she can go tonight,” Ben replied. “I offered to bring it to her.”

“Can I come along?”

Ben nodded and the two headed towards Beverly’s together, Richie still thinking about the kiss Eddie had given him. 

The celebration that night had gone off spectacularly and Beverly had managed to get out, joining them all in the town square to enjoy it. Once it was over and midnight had hit, Richie spotted Eddie walking towards the graveyard and Richie followed, getting stopped momentarily by Bill. He told the others he and Eddie would meet them soon before running off to join the vampire.

Eddie was sitting on the spiral hill, looking up at the moon. Richie approached and Eddie looked over at him as he sat down. “You came.”

“I said that I would.”

Eddie nodded and looked up at the moon again, closing his eyes and sighing. Richie couldn’t help but stare at him. There was a bit of blood visible on his chin from his drink earlier and Richie gently wiped it away, making Eddie open his eyes and look over at him. There was something in his eyes that Richie couldn’t quite decipher, but it made him feel something. 

Eddie’s hand reached out for Richie’s and their fingers intertwined, Richie being careful that his claws didn’t dig in. Slowly, Eddie leaned over and Richie stopped breathing as he got closer. Eddie stopped when he was only inches away from Richie’s lips.

“Rich, can I kiss you?” he whispered and Richie let out a shaky breath as he nodded. Then Eddie’s cold lips were on his and Richie’s heart thudded hard in his chest. It was just a quick kiss and Eddie pulled back, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. He opened them a second later, the blood he had drank that evening allowing his cheeks to flush slightly. “Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween, Eds,” Richie said, pulling Eddie closer and wrapping an arm around him, holding him close. Eddie rested his head on Richie’s shoulder and the two of them watched as the ghosts floated around the graveyard to return to their graves. 

“Think we should go join the other losers?” Eddie asked after a moment, when the graveyard grew quiet.

“If you want to,” Richie replied. “But I’m just as happy to sit here with you.”

Eddie smiled and lifted his head to press a kiss to Richie’s cheek. “A few more minutes?”

Richie nodded and turned his head for another kiss, which Eddie happily returned. They continued to kiss under the moon until finally joining up with the others, holding hands as they made their way inside where everyone was stuffing their face with the candy given out that night. They all smiled at Richie and Eddie, offering up their treats and congratulating them.


End file.
